


just eat.

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Overworking, eliza worries about alexander, implied anorexia, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alexander will not eat.





	just eat.

Tap tap tap.

The tapping grinds against Alexander's ears. He doesn't stop it, though. He just keeps tap tap tapping.

Tap tap tap.

"Are you going to stop working soon?"

"...No, John. I've still got work to finish up. I've got so much work to do. Tell Elizabeth I will possibly not be home."

"Okay." John sounds reluctant to leave, but he does. "Have you eaten?"

Alexander does not reply.

Tap tap tap. Scratch scratch scratch.

He doesn't stop tapping, can't stop tapping, just draws out a pattern as he writes and writes and writes. Alexander ends up scrapping it. Even when he stops writing he cannot stop tapping.

Tap tap tap. Scratch scratch scratch.

Skin is broken beneath blunt nails, and ink permanently stains the pads of fingers black. Still, Alexander does not stop writing, and still, Alexander does not stop tap-tapping. It is just joined by scratching against skin.

John asks if he is eating enough.

"I'm fine," Alexander says. "I'm eating. Don't worry about me."

It's meant to be reassuring, but all it does is worry John, and Alexander knows that; yet he carries on the lie, until he is a skeletal frame and his eyes are sunken depths.

It carries on like that until John forces him to eat.

"You need to eat," John whispers in his ears, pressing his lips to Alexander's forehead. "Please eat, Alexander. If not for me then for Eliza."

Alexander does eat, under Eliza's watchful eye.

John smiles.

("Thank you," Eliza tells John, pulling him into a hug. "You have gotten him to eat where nobody else could. He owes you his life. Thank you, John.")

**Author's Note:**

> i love them all so much


End file.
